ISS
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: [AU] Misty and Paul have been crushing on each other for years. Over the years those crushes have turned into something more, but they don't have the courage to admit it. Will they finally confess when both of them are stuck in ISS. NovelShipping! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon**

Summary-Misty and Paul have been crushing on each other for years and over the years those crushes have turned into something more, but they don't have the courage to admit it. Will they finally confess when both of them are stuck in the ISS classroom. NovelShipping! One-Shot!

If you didn't know ISS stands for In School Suspension!

* * *

Misty stalked into the ISS classroom, just by her expression you could tell that she was really pissed off at someone or something or everything. She never had ISS before but she had never got caught doing the violent things she did. That stupid Ash kid just had to snitch on her. He was the reason she was in the practically empty classroom. Not only did he snitch on her but he got her so mad that she almost gave him a concussion with her well-known weapon, her mallet.

The ginger plopped into a seat in the back row of the classroom, which for a strange reason had many desks. Did the principal really think their school was so bad that a whole bunch of teens would get ISS at the same time.

Paul threw open the door of the ISS classroom. He surly didn't want to be there but he had to unless he wanted to get expelled from school, which surly wouldn't get him into PokéUniversity, the school of his dreams. He had been in the room that he was now sitting in multiple times. He just could not find himself to behave when it came to Ash Ketchum, other students, and aggravating teachers. He didn't like the idea of being controlled and that's what he felt teachers did, control their students.

Misty felt her heart skip a beat the moment Paul walked into the dull classroom, that was only occupied by the two of them. She had a huge crush on the purple haired boy who sat two seats in front of her. Actually she was head over heels in love with him, crush was an understatement. She always seemed to have butterflies in her stomach when she saw him but always was able to act cool around him. She had mixed feelings about the way he made her feel, she hated the feeling because it made her feel way to girly but she loved the feeling because it made her feel happy at times.

"Hey Paul," Misty spoke. She didn't enjoy the stone silence that had been in the room since she sat down.

Paul was startled to hear his name, especially from Misty's lips since he hadn't even noticed her when he came in. He turned around in his seat to look at the gorgeous girl that had greeted him. He nodded towards her, as his way of saying hi. Misty rolled her eyes at this action.

"Can't you ever say hi like a normal person," she asked, chuckling a bit. Since Paul had walked into the room all her anger at Ash had been blown out the window, that's how much affection she had for him.

Paul loved her laugh, not as much as he loved her though. The thought of love was always an unnatrual feeling for him. He loved his family and stuff, but he had never loved any girl before he met Misty. She was the only girl who actaully accepted him for who he was, didn't think he was a freak, and was not afraid of him.

"Nah, I don't feel like turning into one them anytime soon," he replied, referring to the whole student body. Paul was not the one to talk much but when it came to Misty he would do anything. Misty giggled, though the boy was not that funny he always had a way to make her laugh. A silence fell over the two teens as they just stared at each other, blushes creeping up onto their faces. The silence wasn't even awkward, it was actually pretty comfortable.

"What you in for," Misty asked breaking the comfortable silence. Paul snapped out of the trance that Misty's emerald eyes had him in and began explaining.

"Punched Mr. Jameson in the face," he explained, plainly. Misty sure wasn't surprised to hear this news, she knew about Paul's feelings when it came to teachers. He nodded towards her, indicating it was her turn to do the explaining.

"Ash snitched on me after I almost giving him a concussion," she stated remembering the event like it had been yesterday. Probably because it was yesterday.

"He should've gotten the concussion," Paul muttered to himself. He always had feelings of dislike for the raven haired boy, but he had a feeling of dislike for almost everybody, though he seemed to dislike Ash the most along with the happy, cheery Dawn Berlitz. The door of the classroom was suddenly opened and an old woman shuffled in. She sat down at a desk that looked over the whole classroom.

"Turn around young man," the small woman called out. For a small woman she had a really big voice. Paul turned around and glared at the old woman.

_If only looks could kill_, he thought bitterly. He surly didn't like the old woman in front of him. She pulled lots of papers from her bag and stacked them into different piles before ordering the two teens to come and pick them up so that they could get started with the classwork. They did as they were told and hurried back to their seats.

After 20 minutes, Misty got really fidgety. She wasn't the type who liked to be contained or remain sitting, she liked to be up and around. Paul took notice to this and laughed in his head, she was just so cute. His eyes looked from the gorgeous girl to the ugly hag who was snoring away, he smirked as an idea came to his mind. He stood up and walked over to where Misty was trying to focus on her Chemistry work. Without her consent he grabbed her arm and led her to the window.

"What are you doing," she whispered.

"Busting out what does it look like," he explained opening the window. He was thankful that they were on the first floor or they would've never been able to bust out. He swooped her off her feet and carried her bridelstyle.

"I never agreed to this," Misty said, though she was enjoying it. Paul rolled his eyes as he stepped out careful so that the two wouldn't end up falling. He than closed the window and ran off the school campus.

"Where are we even going," Misty asked. Paul didn't answer the curious girl.

The faces of the students who were outside looked confused as they saw the scene.

When he finally stopped, Misty took in the scenery. It was her favorite place to be, the beach. Paul set her down in the sand and sat down as well as he tried to gain his normal breathing back.

"Paul," Misty said. Paul looked up at her as she talked.

"You know since we wear uniforms we are bound to get caught," Misty asked the boy who hadn't really thought of it. Paul just shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't really matter. Without noticing Paul moved his hand which landed right on top of Misty's.

_Since when did sand feel so smooth_, Paul thought in his head, _hopefully my hand is not on top of a dead Pokémon_.

Misty could feel her face grow warmer as her cheeks grew a light shade of pink. Paul looked at Misty's face confused on why she was blushing until he looked down at his own hand. Now it was his turn to have burning cheeks.

"Sorry," he muttered about to remove his hand but Misty had already interlocked their fingers together.

"It's ok, I like you, I mean I like to hold your hand," Misty blurted out, her face growing redder and redder as she spoke. She was mentally cursing herself for being so emberrasing.

"You know I like you too," Paul murmured loud enough for the ginger to hear. Next thing the purple haired boy knew his lips were crashed against the pretty ginger next to him.

_Man I'm such a wimp_, Paul thought as he walked Misty home. He was disappointed that he didn't get to tell Misty his real feelings for her.

* * *

**Ok I know Kinda lame! Hope you liked it despite its lameness! R&R**


End file.
